


They Don't See Me

by starbucks22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Catra is having a decent day.A good day, in fact.That is, until Adora falls on her doorstep.





	They Don't See Me

"Hey, Catra?" 

"What?" 

"Adora is at the door."

Catra rolled her eyes and motioned for the other two girls to grab a decent weapon.

Instead, the two shook their heads.

"She doesn't seem like she's going to fight," Scorpia pointed out.

"She's hardly walking," Entrapta chimed in.

"So?" Catra scoffed. "Perfect opportunity to take her out." 

The other two girls shook their heads.

"I think something's going on," Scorpia continued. "How often does she show up  _here,_  while convinced we're with the Horde?" 

"She's also unarmed," Entrapta said, seemingly agreeing with her friend.

"Wait," Catra said slowly, as she stood up and looked out the window. "We aren't dealing with the glowing princess version of her?" She paused for a second, then nodded. "You're right- she doesn't even have the sword on her. Stupid decision, really." 

"Come on, let's go see what's going on!" 

"This isn't the time for a social experiment, Entrapta!" 

"I'm with her, actually," Scorpia shrugged. "Do you really want the full might of the princesses on us three if we pick a fight now?" 

"Please," Catra scoffed. "You think I'm scared of a few little princesses? Plus, there's no way Adora's little friends are stupid enough to come out here to fight us."

"Oh no, they probably would."

"Their most powerful fighter is stumbling half conscious on our doorstep, while unarmed! I'm pretty sure we could take the princesses, especially if we take out Adora  _now!_ It would be excellent for the Horde! It would help us, too!" 

"The Horde doesn't know she's here," Entrapta replied calmly, deciding to join the argument. "If they did, do you think she would still be here?" 

"Besides," Scorpia said. "Do you even  _want_ to kill Adora right now?" 

Catra stayed silent for several seconds, before throwing her head back and groaning. "Oh, fuck you both!" 

*******

"Hey, Adora." 

Adora took a bit too long to respond. After a few seconds too long, she blinked up at Catra. 

"Hi." 

"So, why are you here? Got a death wish?" 

She shook her head. "No." 

"Well, you're clearly hurt. I probably wouldn't even have to do anything to make you fall. Although seeing you like this is nice, it's going to be really hard to beat you at a fair game." 

"Since when did you play fair?" 

"Since never. I would get no satisfaction of beating you while you're like this. I'm getting the feeling you're not here to fight, though. Where's your precious little sword?"

Adora made a face. "Not here, obviously." 

Catra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I see that, princess." 

Adora made another face. "I'm not a princess." 

"Uh, yeah you are. When you have the sword and you become huge?" 

This time, Adora rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you very much, I kind of know that I become tall when I have the sword that turns me into She-ra." 

"Whoa there princess. Forgive me if I'm wrong- or don't, I personally don't care, but do I hear bitterness about princesses from  _you,_ Bright Moon's sugar plum fairy?" 

The blonde scoffed. "That's Glimmer."

Catra smirked. "Yeah, that's true. She's kind of the poster child for pink and purple."

"Her and her useless little wings."

"I've noticed that too. Do they even  _do_ anything? She never flies, she's always teleporting."

Adora shook her head. "They don't do a thing. They just kinda... Exist, I gue- ow!" 

The sudden yelp of pain seemed to surprise both girls, judging by the startled look on their faces.

Catra looked back behind them, at the building she had just been in. "I was having so much fun trashing Glitter that I forgot you're even hurt. Stay here."

Soon as she walked back inside, she was ambushed by questions from her friends.

"What's the deal?" 

"Are you leaving her there?" 

"Do we need to help?" 

"Do I need to help you find some medical supplies?" 

"Can I record you two talk?"

Catra shook her head. "Scorpia, yes. Go find some medical supplies. And Entrapta,  _no,_ you can't record us!"

Scorpia handed the girl a kit, and she walked back out to where Adora was sitting.

"What's that?" 

"Something to help you."

The blonde squinted. "How can I trust you?" 

Catra shrugged. "You came here, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I guess I did."

"Now, that leads us back to the original question. Why are you here? And without Glitter and whatever the archer's name is?" 

"Because they don't get it."

"Get what?" 

"They always want She-ra."

Catra looked at her like she was stupid. "You're their most powerful fighter. Of course they want She-ra!"

"I know that, but that's also not what I meant."

She looked interested. "Then what did you mean?" 

"They only want She-ra. I've noticed a huge increase of people who call me She-ra. And that's when I'm not even holding the sword, when we aren't even in battle." 

Catra was beginning to look a bit annoyed. "So the princesses aren't as perfect as you thought, huh?" 

"I never thought they were perfect. They hardly wear armor! And there's a talking horse that's apparently mine now. Not to mention the fact that those beds are-" 

"Get back on topic, Adora. Rant more about the beds later."

She nodded. "Sorry, right. Like I was saying-  I never thought the princesses were perfect, but I needed to get away from the Horde. I couldn't just stay there when I knew what they were doing. And I didn't mean to leave you, either. I was hoping that you would come with me."

"....Where would I even go?"

Adora blinked. "What?" 

"I said, where would I even go? Clearly not with the sugar plum fairies."

"Not all of them are bad."

"Then why are you sitting here complaining about them?"

She sighed. "They do good things. They're good people." 

"Okay, here's a real whammy of a question: do you actually like them all?" 

"It's pretty impossible to like everyone in the kingdom, Catra!" 

She rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot around Adora.

"I know that. Most of them, then. A majority. Do you really feel like they'll always be by your side and protect you?" 

A pause. "Obviously! Of course!"

Catra didn't seem fooled. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you feel like you can trust these people with your life, to be by your side and protect you, to be your friends? Or do you only feel that true loyalty when you're She-ra and everyone's obsessed with you?" 

A much longer pause that time. 

A much,  _much_ longer pause.

"That's what I thought."

"I have that with some of them. Bow and Glimmer, a lot of the time. But they're starting to do it too."

"Do what, exactly?" 

"Treat me only like She-ra," she said in disgust. "I'm more than that."

For a few seconds, Catra's eyes softened and she looked fond of Adora. For an even shorter amount of time, she smiled sweetly at the girl.

"I know you are." 


End file.
